MIMPI
by Naka Mait
Summary: Mimpi kita semua stelah lulus dari SMA. .


Dibuat untuk Levi Song Fest 2016

H-4 : Indonesia : Bondan Prakoso ft Fade 2 Black- Ya Sudahlah

Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama

Pagi itu Levi sedang asik menikmati udara segar di taman kota di Trost yang untungnya masih belum ramai dikunjungi. Walaupun pagi itu mendung namun hal tersebut tetaplah Levi nikmati, walaupun pakaiannya juga hanya kaos jersey dan celana training, tapi dia tetap terlihat bersahaja.

Earphone warna pink beserta ponsel yang dia pinjam dari Petra Ral si sales kosmetik juga turut menghibur hatinya dengan mendendangkan lagu-lagu mars.

Sungguh pagi yang nikmat, maklum, hari minggu.

"ah, sekarang hujan deras.. ."

Suara seseorang tertangkap oleh Levi, Levi pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda sedang berdiri di dekat pohon jambu, wajahnya menegadah ke langit, dan pakaiannya lusuh.

Levi berhenti, lalu menengadahkan tangannya, mencoba memastikan barangkali memang hujan.

". . . . . ."

Sama sekali tidak ada air yang menetes.

Levi kembali melihat kearah orang tadi, wajahnya masih menegadah ke langit.

". . . . ."

Levi pikir yang bicara itu pastilah orang gila atau kurang waras, jadi Levi putar balik arah saja, sekedar berjaga-jaga jika orang tadi akan mengamuk lalu melemparinya dengan batu, atau bahkan **k nya.

"hiks. . slruuuup."

Belum juga Levi merampungkan langkahnya yang ke 3, Levi sudah mendengar suara dari orang tadi, Levi berhenti, lalu mengamati orang itu.

Ternyata memang hujan. . .

"Levi-senpai. . Pernahkah hidupmu sehancur hidupku ?" Orang tadi kini menoleh ke arah Levi, matanya mengucurkan air mata dengan deras, ingusnya juga belum diusap. Levi merasa sangat risih.

". . . . .

. . . Eren ?"

Ya, Eren. Levi sekarang ingat, ingat pada adik kelasnya yang Levi ketahui selalu bersemangat dan berapi-api.

"oh, Eren. Aku sampai tak mengenali dirimu." Kata Levi.

"kukira kau orang gila." Levi menambahkan.

"Ya. . 7 tahun telah berlalu sejak aku lulus dari SMA, dan aku berakhir seperti ini. . seperti orang gila." Kata Eren sambil tersenyum, namun senyumannya sungguh menyiratkan kesedihan.

Levi menatap dalam-dalam.

". . . . .

. . . oi bocah, lihatlah sungai di sebelah pohon jambu itu." Kata Levi dengan mantab, dan tentu saja dengan intonasi datar yang bersahaja.

"sungai. . . itu ?" Eren mendekat, berpaling menatap sungai. Sungai itu sungguh jernih, tidak terlalu dalam sehingga masih bisa menampakkan pemandangan bawah air di dasar sungai tersebut.

Dibawah sana terlihat sayap kupu-kupu yang terapung di permukaan air, hanyut. dan nasib kupu-kupu itu bisa dipastikan sudah mati.

Mati di tempat yang terlihat damai, juga indah.

"senpa-

JDUAG ! BYUUURR !

"Oi bocah , kau tau ada sungai yang mengalir jernih disana dan kau masih terlihat seperti tai di tempat sampah ? orang yang bahkan tidak bisa menjaga kebersihan badannya tidak akan sanggup untuk membersihkan pikirannya." Kata Levi dengan jengkel.

"tch, kau terlihat seperti orang yang bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menginjak tai sampai lumat, bersihkan dirimu dengan benar, setelah itu ikutlah dengan ku." Levi melanjutkan, lalu melemparkan sabun batangan dari tasnya dan melemparnya ke Eren.

"tunggu, Levi-senpai. . ini zaman modern, mandi di kali sudah bukan masanya lagi . " Eren membantah.

"haaahh ?" Mata Levi menggelap, menyadari betapa begonya makhluk didepannya.

08 : 00 Rumah Levi

Jam 8 pagi dan rumah Levi sudah sangat bersih, masakan untuk hari ini juga sudah matang, tertata rapi di bawah tudung saji.

Dan Levi sendiri menikmati waktunya dengan secangkir teh sambil menatap keluar jendela. Sedangkan Eren masih asik bersenandung lagu heavy metal di kamar mandi.

Ponsel milik Levi berdering di meja, levi segera meletakkan cangkirnya dan mengangkat telfon itu dengan elegan.

. . . .

"ya, sebentar lagi aku akan kesana."

Suara diseberang sana mengatakan sesuatu

"aku ada kejutan untukmu, sampai bertemu nanti."

Lalu Levi mematikan telfonnya, Telfon dari Petra Ral, tunangannya.

"Levi-senpai." Eren tiba-tiba berada diluar jendela.

"?!" kaget, Levi. Kaget bagaimana bisa Eren ada di luar seperti itu setelah barusan nyanyi-nyanyi di kamar mandi ? ah, tapi ekspresi Levi masih datar.

"APA ?" Kata Levi sambil menatap Eren yang sudah pakai baju baru dan wangi.

"aku ingin konsultasi dengan mu, Senpai. Kumohon." Eren menatap tegas.

". . . .

. . . pasti mengenai hidupmu yang selalu dipenuhi kegagalan, terlalu membara namun sekarang padam, sungguh memalukan." Levi menyeruput tehnya.

"ya. . soal itu. . "

Eren pun mulai bercerita.

Saat masih kanak-kanak, yang semua orang tahu, Eren bercita-cita merobohkan tembok Berlin yang kata Paman Hannes menghalangi umat Manusia dari kebebasan. Eren pun berlatih keras, namun saat SMA, mimpinya padam saat pelajaran sejarah.

Eren juga sangat ingin melihat laut bersama Armin dan Mikasa lalu bersenang-senang. Namun saat sampai di laut, Eren malah tersadai seorang diri di tengah lautan selama 4 hari, dan membuat Armin dan Mikasa kebingungan.

Eren juga ingin mengalahkan semua Titan di game yang biasa Eren dan Jean mainkan, namun gagal, karena setiap main kembali, para Titan pasti kembali lagi. Sampai sekarang cita-cita Eren yang satu itu belumlah tercapai.

Dan yang terpenting. .

Eren yang baru lulus dari SMA sangat optimis bisa menghadapi dunia baru, namun kenyataannya mencaari kerja sangatlah sulit .

Berulang kali Eren mencari pekerjaan, namun sama sekal tidak diterima, maksimal dapat panggilan interview.

Sekalinya dapat kerja, Eren dipecat karena ini itu.

Teman-temannya juga tidak bisa membantu banyak. Karena itulah, Eren mengambil jalan nekat, dia merantau ke Trost, lalu mendapat pekerjaan sebagai penjaga toko.

Namun gajinya tidak cukup untuk menyewa tempat kost, sehingga Eren terpaksa tidur ditaman.

Dan yang terburuk, dia dipecat.

"begitu rupanya. . dan sekarang terhitung 3 bulan semenjak kau dipecat. ." Kata Levi, sambil menerawang jauh.

"jika diizinkan bolehkah aku menginap dirumah mu ? setidaknya sampai aku mendapat pekerjaan. ." Eren dengan mantab memohon.

"kalau begitu aku akan langsung mengusirmu sekarang." Kata Levi dengan dingin sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"HEEEE. . . Tu-tunggu, tapi aku akan berusaha, aku akan membersihkan rumahmu, memberi makan kucing mu, dan mengadakan kerja bakti dengan warga di rumahmu setiap satu minggu sekali. Senpai !"

"Tidak butuh, aku sudah cukup untuk membuat rumah kecil ini bersih, aku juga gak punya kucing, dan yang terakhir itu pasti karena ada cacing di otak mu. Aku makin tidak sudi." Levi memalingkan wajahnya, lalu dengan acuh memainkan ponsel.

"senpai. . ." Eren nanar dibuatnya.

"aku juga tidak butuh dirimu." Eren menambahkan, Levi masih acuh. Bahkan saat Eren berbalik, lalu berlari keluar pagar.

.

.

.

Eren kecewa, ternyata, bahkan orang yang menurutnya paling bisa diandalkan sekalipun tidak bisa membantunya.

Dan Eren jadi ingin bereriak.

Dan Eren pun berteriak sambil menggunakan tangannya sebagai toa.

"DASAR MAKHLUK TSUNDERE ! LEVI SENPAI PASTI TSUNDERE! PASTI KAU TAKUT MENGAKUI KALAU YANG KAU TEMPATI BUKAN RUMAHMU ! MAKA ITU KAU TAK MENGIZINKAN SIAPAPUN TINGGAL ! AKUI SAJAAAA!" Teriak Eren keras-keras dari jembatan penyebrangan yang menghadap rumah Levi. Sekarang semuanya tau bahwa Eren sangat stres menghadapi hidup, sampai-sampai memiliki pikiran demikian, bahkan Eren tak tahu apa arti kalimat Tsundere.

Hening. Hanya ada suara hiruk pikuk biasa.

Eren menarik nafas panjang lalu berteriak lagi :

"AKU AKAN BERJUANG ! TATAKA-

BRUAGH!

Sebuah kaki bersepatu mendarat di kepalanya, mengantam Eren sampai Eren guling-guling terpental sejauh 10 meter.

"oi Eren, siapa yang kau bilang Tsundere ?" kata Levi sambil mencengkram kerah baju Eren yang lagi babak belur.

"kau." Jawab Eren, khilaf.

"Petra, kemarilah, ini kejutan untukmu." Levi ternyata membawa seseorang bersamanya, seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu yang bermake up tebal.

"?!

Petra. . Senpai ?!"

"halo, Eren, lama tidak berjumpa. . aku kemari atas permintaan Levi, dia bilang akan membawakanku seorang pegawai, dan ternyata itu kau." Petra menghampiri Eren, dengan tersenyum manis.

"Eren, mulai besok kau akan bekerja menjadi sales kosmetik bersama Petra. Jadi pergilah sekarang, anggap saja kau sudah diterima." Kata Levi.

"A-Apa ? Aku . . mendapat pekerjaan. . ? Tapi senpai, jadi sales kosmetik itu. . aku tidak akan bisa." Kata Eren penuh kekhawatiran.

"Eren, percayalah. Meskipun mimpimu yang lain hancur, berjuanglah untuk membuat mimpi yang lain, anggap saja pekerjaan ini sebagai batu loncatan." Kata Levi sambil membalikan badan.

"benar, apa yang dikatakan Levi. . kau tau, dia sangat peduli pada yang lain, termasuk dirimu, dia tipe yang jika dibutuhkan akan selalu ada." Kata Petra, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tunggu, mengapa harus pekerjaan itu ?!"Eren menolak mati-matian.

"Sudahlah Eren, jika ada masalah katakan saja padaku, hanya ini yang bisa dengan cepat kucarikan untukmu sekarang." Lalu setelah mengatakan itu, Levi pergi, dan menghilang ditengah hiruk pikuk.

Petra membawa Eren dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, karena tempat kost Eren sudah disediakan oleh Petra dan Levi.

Begitulah, Pembaca yang budiman, hari-hari Eren yang baru akan segera dimulai. . meskipun mimpi-mimpi Eren banyak yang mengalami kegagalan namun mimpi yang lain masih menunggu untuk Eren jemput.

Tatakae Eren !

"ano. . Petra-senpai, apa Levi juga sales kosmetik ?" Tanya Eren begitu sampai di tempat Petra.

"tentu saja, dia adalah office boy di sebuah rumah sakit dan penjual peralatan kebersihan." Jawab Petra.

"Sou ka. .

BAIKLAAHH ! AKU AKAN BERJUANG ! TATAKAE!" Teriak Eren di bawah cahaya bulan.

Sementara itu, Levi teringat akan dirinya yang ada di masa lalu. .

Tentang dirinya yang pernah mengalami kehidupan kejam di distrik bawah tanah.

Tapi, ya sudahlah. . itu sudah berlalu, Levi kini memiliki kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Tsundere, Levi tidak suka dibilang Tsundere, karena Tsundere adalah sejenis kelelawar yang baunya seperti kotoran kuda yang bersinar bagai kunang-kunang, namun kelelawar itu kini terancam punah . Levi mengetahui hal itu dari kawannya yang seorang peneliti, Hanji Zoe.

TAMAT


End file.
